project_ascensionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Saison 5
Saison 5 - Bleeding Hollow startet am 8ten November um 18:00 Uhr GMT+1 Saisonale Uebersicht Saison 5 ist ein kompletter Neuanfang beginnend mit 8ten November um 18:00 Uhr GMT+1. Das heisst alle Spieler starten mit Level 1. Alle Heldern befinden sich im Draft Mode fuer den gesamten Verlauf der Saison. Es ist dein gedrafter Build gegen die gesamte Welt. Das einzige das von anderen Realms auf Saison 5 verfuegbar is sind die Transmogifikationen. Das heisst fallst du ein cooles Transmogset in Saison 4 oder auf Legacy Realms hast kannst du es auch auf Saison 5 verwenden. Bloodied & Soulbound Pristine Gear * Bloodied Equipment ist eine neue Art der Ausruestung * Statt standard dungeon/raid Ausruestung droppt nun Bloodied Gear in der offenen Welt. * Die offensiven PvE stats auf dieser Ausruestung wurden in einen neuen Stat verschoben: die PvP Power. * PvP Power erhoeht den Schaden gegen andere Spieler. * 10 PvP Power = 1% Damage * PvP Power wird auf Arena, Honor, und Bloody Gear erhaeltlich sein.Dungeon und Raid Items sind jetzt seelengebunden. * Wird eine solche Ausruestung in High Risk gedroppt wird sie zu einer Bloody Version. * Bloodied Ausruestung ist eine neuer Ausruestungstyp der dir im PvP weiterhilft. Bloodied Ausruestung erreicht einige wichtige Ziele, als erste erlaubt es den Helden in High Risk Ausruestung zu erlangen die ihnen widerrum in High Risk hilft. Weil bloodied gear PvP Power besitzt ist es viel effizienter als normale PvE Ausruestung. Genau so wie Raider sich auf schwerere Raids vorbereiten so koennen sich jetzt auch High Risk Spieler stehts Ausruestungstechnisch verbessern. Solltest du jedoch Naxxramas Ausruestung anhaben dann wissen andere Spieler sofort das du sie dir hart durch PvE erkaempft hast. Helden die raiden haben jetz heftige Angebereiprivliegien. Genau so haben Helden in vollem Bloodied Ausruestung einen grossen Vorteil in PvP gegenueber jenen die diese Ausruestung nicht besitzen. Bloodied Gear Bloodied Ausruestung hat einen neuen PvP Stat der dir mehr Damage gegen andere Spieler gibt. Diese Stats unterscheiden sich von nicht bloddied Ausruestung. Bloodied Ausruestung kann von jeglichen Monstern in High Risk, Call Board Quests, oder durch das toeten von andere Spielern erlangt werden. Soulbound Pristine Gear Sellengebundene Ausruestung ist durch Dungeons, Raids oder Crafting freischaltbar und wichtig fuer spieler die das endgame clearn wollen. Seellengebunde Ausruestung kann nicht vor PvP geschuetzt werden das heisst wenn du in der offenen Welt stirbst kann jeder dich looten und dein Zeugs klauen. High-risk Arenas * High Risk Arenas erlaubt es Helden gegeneinander anzutreten * Verfuegbar in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 formats * High Risk Arenas haben ihre eigene Que * Ein Sieg verschafft dir 1 Ausruestungsgegenstand deines Gegners * Eine Niederlage nimmt dir automatisch 1 Ausruestungsgegenstand ab * 2v2 and 3v3 formats belohnen denn Sieger mit 1 Ausruestungsgegenstand des Gegners welcher zufaellig gewaehlt wird. * Fel Commutation funktioniert in High Risk Arenas * Einmal in der Arena kann man seine Ausruestung nicht mehr wechseln * High Risk Arenas sind fuer alle Level verfuegbar. * Standard level brackets werden angewandt. Mach dich bereit auf einen echten Skillcheck. Sobald du in die Arena tritts steht deine Ausruestung auf dem Spiel. Wird es dir gelingen deine Dominanz zu beweisen oder wirst du wie ein elendiger Wurm von T3 Neets in den Boden gestampft werden? High Risk Arenas funktioneren genau so wie erwartet. Que und schon bist du drin. Sobald du in die Arena tritts kannst du deine Ausruestung nicht mehr aendern. High Risk Arenas are available in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 format. Regardless of which you enter, your gear is on the line--make sure you take only your best specs and strongest gear into High Risk Arenas! Rated Arena Saison * Season 5 ist Ascension’s erste Rated Arena Season! * Gewinn arena matches, bekomm arena rating * Sammle Arena Points um starke PvP Ausruestung zu kaufen/ * Neue PvP Ausruestung benoetigt sowohl solo als auch team rating. * Verfuegbar in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 formats * Arena Points bekommt man SOFORT! * BGs und andere PvP Aktivitaeten geben dir ein bischen Punkte Rated Arenas gibt es in 1v1, 2v2, und 3v3 und geben den Siegern Arenapunkte. Mit Arenapunkten kann man sich brandneue Ausruestung kaufen. Ebenso bekommt man diese SOFORT, was ermoeglicht sie gleich auszugeben und deinen Charakter zu verbessern. Du kannst bis zu Arenapunkte Cap jede woche farmen. PvP progression Overhaul * NEUE PvP Haendler und PvP Ausruestung ** Trinkets, Rings, Capes, Necks, und mehr. * NEW PvP Enchantments * NEW Progression System: Haendler bekommen staendig neue Ausruestung hinzu * Black PvP mounts hinzugefuegt welche Arena Rating benoetigen Mit Saison 5 kommt ein grosses PvP Update auf Ascension: eines welches den Helden erlaubt unzaehlbare Stunden in BGs, Arenen, oder offener Welt PvP zu verbringen. Um anzufangen bekommt sowohl die Allianz als auch die Horde neue PvP Handler. Diese verkaufen Trinkets, ringe, umhaenge, ruestung, waffen und noch mehr wenn du die honor dafuer gefarmt hast. Im Verlauf der Saison bekommen diese Haendler automatisch neue Ausruestung hinzu, aeltere Ausruestung wird billiger was neuen Spielern erlaubt ins Geschehniss einzuwirken. Finale, die Schwarzen PvP mounts sind wieder verfuegbar mit Saison 5. Wenn du krass genug bist kannst du si dir durch Arena verdienen. Hot Spots Ein neues Feature welches fuer spezielle Zonen einen Vorteil gibt. Hot Spots werden fast ueberall erscheinen koennen. * Hotspots sind Zonen wo bestimmte Boni aktiv sind. * Hotspot: Experience * Hotspot: Battlefield * Hotspot: Crafting * Reise dorthin um einen MASSIVEN Vorteil zu erlangen. * Hotspots erlaubt es den Helden ueberall zu leveln anstatt einer Route zu folgen. * Erkunde wo du willst. * Hotspots rotieren in der Zone wo sie auftauchen/ * Hotspots sind immer AKTIV in fast jeder Zone! Boah! Hotspots sind ein brandneues feautre auf Ascension das in fast jeder Zone erscheint. Wenn es dies tut, bekommen alle Spieler in der Zone bestimmte Boni. Uebelst Krass. Zum Beispiel: Ein Hotspot der EXP Boni verleiht allen Spielern sage und schreibe 50% extra XP durch das toeten von monstern. Hotspots verschieben sich in der Zone in der sie auftauchn das heisst dein Abenteur wird nie das selbe sein! Hotpsots geben dir die chance neue Gegenden kennenzulernen anstatt immer den best exp per stund geibetn zu folgen. Titan Buffs * Realm-wide buffs die jeden betreffen * Bleiben fuer 1 hour * Falls ein Titan Buff auslauft gehen alle Stacks verloren * Jeder Typ stackt auf max. 5 * Eine Titan Scroll zu verwenden erneuert den Buff * Es stackt auch falls moeglich * Die Scrolls weise einzusetzten kann den Stack laenger anhalten lassen * Das Verwenden wird im Global Chat presgegebn. * Arbeitet zusammen. Titan Scrolls und Titan Buffs sind neue starke Werkzeuge im Kampf gegen soziales Klassendenken. Jede Scroll hat einen starken effekt der dir und anderen Helden einen massiven Vorsprung gibt. EXP/BonusDamgae/SwimSpeed/Regneration und andre. Titan Buffs erlauben der ganzen Gesellschaft eine geile Zeit. Titan Scrolls halten eine Stunde lang an und stacken auf max 5. Um sie am laufen zu halten musst du mit anderen zusammenarbeiten um genuegend Scrolls zu verfuegung zu haben und sie dann zu erneurn wenn sie gerade vorm auslaufen ist. Eine Titan Scroll zu verwden schreibt ein globales Announcment in den World Chat, karss. Titan Scrolls koennen von Edrim Skysong fuer gold oder auch von Monstern gelootet werden. Sie sind jedoch sehr selten. Battle Brawl * Am Samstag zur Primetime * Dauert 2 Studnen * Entfernt das Team Size Limit in BGs * Helden koennen immer dafuer quen * Es gibt Belohnungen fuers mitmachen Battle Brawls wird den Helden die chance geben ihre lieblingsbgs ohne limiterung zu geniesen. Jedes wochenende fuer 2 stunden lassen wir so richtig die Sau raus. Team size limit wird auf 40 gestzt was es den leuten erlaubt in richtig epischen schlachten ihren gesamten loot zu verliern. Wargames * Keine Limiterung in BGs oder Arenas * Que mit bis zu 40 Leuten * 40v40 Warsong Gulch, 1v1 Alterac Valley, 20v20 Arathi Basin--geht jetz alles * Wargames erlauben Guild vs Guild Kaempfe * Queue fuer ein Wargame beim Wargames Battlemaster * Der Partyleader quet fuer alle * Es gibt keine belohnungen. Nur Spass und Ehre Wild Draft * Season 5 ist eine Draft Season * Helden haben sowohl Scroll of Fortune als auch Hand of Fate zur verfuiegung * Draft Faehigkeiten mit der of Fate * Mach spezifische eingriffe auf deinebn Build mit der of Fortune * Das goldene Draftdeck erlaubt es den Spielern ihre Startfaehigkeiten zu pick FUCK YES. * Reroll deinen 2ten spell ohne den ersten zu verliern. * Gain of Fates while you level! * Level 20 - 1 of Fate * Level 30 - 2 of Fate * Level 40 - 3 of Fate * Gain of Fortune as you level! * 1 of Fortune every 10 levels * Verwende Haende und Scrolls um deinen Helden zu staerken * 100+ of Fate und of Fortune Quests waehrend der Saison * Mach deinen Helden perfekt * Skill Card Recycling kommt zurueck! * die besten Parts aus beiden Welten vereint. Waehrend Saison 5, draftest du deinen Helden wie normal - du nimmst eine Faehigkeit von 3 und fuegst sie deinem draft deck hinzu. In Saison 5 hast du zugriff auf hand of fat sowohl als scroll of fortune. Saison 5 lasst dich deinen helden anpassen. Scroll of Fortune laesst dich spezifische Faehigkeiten rerolln. In Saison 5 kannst du das deck mischen und die wuerfel rollen. Helden werden sowohl Hand of Fortuens als auch Scrolls of Fate bekommen waehrend sie leveln. Alle 10 Leve gibs eine Scroll. Hands gibs auch ab level 20 1 ab 30 2 ab 40 3 und so weiter yalla. Du kannst sie sofort verwenden um deinen helden anzupassn. Mitlevel 60 kannst du sogar noch mehr famrn. Waehrend der Saison, kannst du dich auf 100+ Scroll und Hand Quests freun. das wird der grind deines lebens brudi. Wenn du damit fertig bist, bist du bereit alle herausforderungen der welt auf dich zu nehmen. Zusaetzlich, gibt es jetz das goldene Draft deck in Saison 5. diese deck gibt ne super nutzvolle faehigkeit. Wenn du das deck besitzt kannst du auf level jeden deiner 4 starter individuell roplln statt alle auf einmal. du kannst das dekc auch dazu verwenden um zu rerolln ohne deinen letzten pick abzugebn. geil Das goldene Draft deck erlaubt dir viel bessere entscheidungen und deinen build schneller zu bekommen. Es erlaubt dir dein Abenteru schneller zu beginnen. Das deck kannst du von Eadrim Skysong fuer gold, oder vom Supporter Shop mit mamas kreditkarte kaufn. Resolute Mode Neuer Challenge Modus der die Spieler auf 1x XP Rate runternerft. Rewards: * 100 Mystic Runes * 250 Mystic Orbs * 250 Marks of the Ascension * 5 pieces of Dungeon Gear * 2 pieces of Raid Gear * Golden Volpine Mount * Resolute" -title Ironman Changes In Saison 5 kann jeder Ironman nach level 20 wieder mit level 20 starten Feltouched Jeder Ironman startet mit Level 20. Um diesen Status zu behalten benoetigt man Gold, Felhundblut und Res steine. Survivalist Changes Season 5 gibs Surivalist Leaderboards Survivalists sind nur angreifbar von Helden innerhalb eines 3 Levelreichweite Belohnungen: * Felsabre Mount Widerkehrende Features * Realm First Achievements * Kill Announcements * Guard AI overhaul * New Call Board quests